Uriel Anuar
by Suellen-san
Summary: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham? Completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Surgiu a inspiração e estou pagando a minha língua quando falei que não iria postar uma nova fic aqui. Mas as coisas mudam. Aproveitem!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que leem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca. Em especial para todos que participam das fics de fichas. Obrigada povo!**

**Resumo: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham?**

**Beta: Sem porque desenvolvi em cima da hora e mal corrigir direito. **

Uriel Anuar

Uriel estava em um acampamento longe do território dos anjos, longe também dos olhos do líder e do seu pai, mas rodeados de velhos amigos que fez nas suas viagens. Um desses amigos é Kalil, um anjo que todos suspeitavam das suas atitudes, mas Uriel não ligava para boatos e tinha um carinho pelo anjo, o via como um irmão que nunca teve e sempre que se viam ou ficavam em acampamento próximo, os dois dividiam o mesmo teto.

E naquele encontro não foi diferente, os dois se abraçaram, mas Kalil estava mudado isso era percebido por Uriel que notou que o amigo não havia sorrido. Kalil sempre fora alegre e falava pelos cotovelos.

- Kal. O que houve? – Questionou Uriel o mais baixo dos dois.

- Nada. – A voz saiu meio preocupada e Uriel conhecia aquela atitude.

- Houve algo e eu sei. – Sorriu o mais novo.

- Acho que para você posso contar. – Indicou um lugar para os dois se sentarem. – É um segredo e por tudo que é mais sagrado não comente nada sobre o que vou lhe dizer.

- Sou um túmulo.

- Estou apaixonado. – Contou com pouco entusiasmo.

- Ótimo! – Uriel ficou feliz e já ia felicitar o seu amigo quando...

- Mas...

- Mas...?

- É que talvez esse ser não goste de mim da mesma maneira que gosto desse ser.

- Sei. – Riu um pouco Uriel e depois seguiu com a conversa. – Que ser desse mundo não ia gosta de você? Desejá-lo. Tê-lo. Ser possuído por um anjo tão magnífico quando você. E só entre nós, tirando você, só mesmo eu possuo tamanha qualidade.

- Pior que é. – Riu os dois e Kalil prosseguiu. – Você sempre querendo o melhor de todos e nem percebeu o óbvio...

Antes que os dois seguissem com a conversa um soldado pediu licença e deu um pergaminho a Kalil que leu. Após a leitura pediu licença ao amigo alegando problemas com os soldados e saiu deixando Uriel sem compreender o que afligir o amigo. Talvez esse ser não fosse místico e sim humano. Não que anjo nunca pudesse se unir a um humano, mas entre um demônio e um humano era melhor uma bela anja.

Uriel ao se ver sozinho começou a pensar no porque os anjos tinham problemas com relação aos outros seres místicos. Se caso um anjo se unisse a uma fêmea de demônio ou uma elfa era banido. Com uma felina era pior ou uma ceifadora, mas se unir a um macho era quase uma sentença de morte. Uriel não compreendia a espécie de ódio que os anjos tinham com relacionamentos com os seres do mesmo sexo.

Ele resolveu parar de devagar e aprontar alguns relatórios, afinal não veio até aquele local para pensar, mas para trocar ideias com os outros anjos. Contudo as horas passaram com ela os dias e as semanas e nada de Kalil. Até que...

Os soldados trouxeram Kalil a tenda de Uriel, o anjo estava bastante ferido e lutava para ficar acordado. Desesperado com a quantidade de sangue e os ferimentos do amigo Uriel o pegou em seus braços. Kalil ao sentir a energia do amigo abriu os olhos e...

- Saiam daqui. – Falou firme aos soldados. – Nos deixem a sós.

- Senhor... – Tentou falar o soldado.

- Tragam um médico. – Falou Uriel.

Todos saíram da tenda em busca de um médico e naquele momento Kalil se sentiu nas nuvens a se ver a sós com Uriel. Ele tinha que ser rápido, pensou Kalil, pois senti que a morte o sugava mais rápido do que desejava.

- Uriel. – Falou baixo Kalil.

- Sim.

- Eu quero te dizer... – Fechou os olhos e ao reabrir. – Me ajuda a ficar sentado... – Uriel o ajudou e ficara frente a frente. – Se cuida...

- Daqui a pouco o médico...

- Sabe... Eu queria te falar disso a muito tempo... Mas só agora tenho coragem... Meus atos valeram por tudo que sinto...

Uriel nada entendeu das palavras do amigo-irmão, viu o se aproximando e lhe dando um beijo casto somente tocando os lábios macios do anjo que amava. Ainda em choque Uriel mal acreditava no que vi a e sentia a, pois não conseguiu fechar os olhos e apreciar o momento já que sua mente trabalhava a mil. Inúmeras sensações o tomou, mas o abraço de Kalil e a voz fraca no seu ouvido o fez perceber que perdia um sentimento tão puro que as lágrimas caíram em abundância.

- Uriel... – Falou Kalil. – Quando eu voltar... Você vai me amar... Da mesma forma que eu amei você em segredo... Espero não vim muito feio... Te amo.

Quando o médico chegou já era tarde. Foi difícil separar Kalil de Uriel, mas conseguiram após insistirem muito. Caleb até que tentou trazer o filho a realidade, mas a mãe de Uriel achou por bem deixá-lo passar pela perda afinal eles eram como irmãos e até a família de Uriel adorava o jovem anjo que deu a vida para salvar alguns aldeões.

-x-

**Um ano depois...**

Uriel pela primeira vez após a morte do seu amado Kalil foi ao lugar onde as cinzas dele repousavam para voltar com um novo corpo, a essência dele ia para um lugar e depois viria em outro corpo. Ele esperaria pela volta do anjo que o amou em segredo. Ele poderia vir de qualquer forma que ia amá-lo mais do que qualquer...

- Amor. – Se ajoelhou e tocou o mármore frio. – Volta logo. Eu não aguento mais fica sozinho sem você. Perdão por não ver antes o quando você me amava, mas ao perdê-lo e ao sentir os seus lábios percebi que...

Chorou. Chorou muito tocando aquele local até perceber que uma mão macia pegou o seu ombro. Uriel se voltou para a mão e viu a sua mãe com um sorriso lindo, mas se questionou se ela o escutou ou há quando tempo ela estava ali. Porém caiu no choro e sua mãe o acolheu em seus braços.

- Ele vai voltar meu pequeno.

Uriel escutou a voz delicada da mãe e esperaria por ele. Só que já mais um anjo imaginaria que o sorriso do seu amado Kalil viesse de um humano de outro mundo.

**Fim?**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Olha eu de novo. Sei que foi algo estranho que nem mesmo eu esperaria, mas aqui ficam as devidas explicações. Recordam que falei sobre essência. Bem seria como se todos tivessem almas e os corpos fossem meros botes que recebiam essa essência por isso os Deuses voltavam em determinados clã... Acho que vocês entenderam que o par de Uriel tem algumas particularidades de certo... Segredo. Vocês vão saber em breve. Fico por aqui e até a próxima... Beijos e feliz dia do beijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews da fic Devo<strong>

**Victor: **Bem acho que podemos explorar Devon muito bem. Talvez por saber o que é algo, como por exemplo, água ele vai querer saber de tudo e acho que ter um filho seria entender de onde ele vem e para onde ele vai. Meio que deixar uma parte sua no mundo e tornar o seu clã mais e mais forte a cada geração e quem sabe o amor o ajude. Devon seria como um explorar que precisa vivência para entender. Espero que tenha sido entendi. Xero!

**Mabel:** KKKKKKKKK. Às vezes até eu fico arrepiada quando Devon ri e vamos ver o que essa curiosidade do ceifador pode render. Acho que o oráculo mostrou o que ele queria, mas quando ele associação uma coisa a outra vai ter um treco. Beijos!

**Ana:** É mesmo vão ver o que Devon vai fazer a sua futura esposa e se ele vai derreter esse coração ou quem sabe Maeja dê um novo coração para ele. Maeja tem que ter paciência e muito jogo de cintura. E o carnaval foi bom. Beijos!


End file.
